One type of commonly provided package such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,855, 4,671,421, 4,706,829 and 4,890,768, comprises a plastic container having a neck or finish with internal threads and an integral or separate spout that extends axially outwardly through the neck together with a closure that has external threads engaging the internal threads of the finish and having a portion extending above the finish to accommodate the spout.
As far as is known, such packages have not been child resistant.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a child resistant spout package; which can be readily provided on a spout package; which is relatively low in cost and simple in design.
In accordance with the invention, a child resistant spout package wherein a plastic container includes a neck and a spout extending axially outwardly through said neck and the neck includes internal threads that are engaged by external threads on a closure which projects beyond the finish to accommodate the spout. The finish of the container includes an axially extending flexible wall. Interengaging ratchets are provided between a flange on the closure and the flexible wall of a container and are operable to normally permit rotation of the closure to apply the closure to the container but prevent rotation of the closure for removing the closure from the container. When the flexible wall is flexed at points spaced from the ratchet, the wall is deformed sufficiently to prevent the ratchet on the wall and the closure from engaging so that the closure can be rotated to remove the closure from the container.